Tus Ojos
by Circo del Suicidio
Summary: Nunca, NUNCA logro sostenerle la mirada al azul, mucho menos sin lentes; muchos dirán que es estúpido, pero le era realmente difícil mirarlo a los ojos, actualmente podía hacerlo si este tenía los lentes puestos, pero ahora que se los había quitado había quedado desarmado, más que jodido, cabe decir. RE-SUBIDO
1. Una cerveza

¿Les dejo el link de la música? playlist?list=PL5Tf75XnDpTh1HkcP6B_MXYIfbccBzqyS

Una cerveza

-¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea! "Seguirás siendo nuestro pequeño ~ Yata-chan" ¡Que les den! ¡Una maldita cerveza es lo único que pido! ¡Y esos… estúpidos viejos! ¡YA soy mayor de edad, joder! -Maldecía una y otra vez mientras caminaba a paso lento, con su patineta debajo de su brazo derecho.

Continuaba soltando insultos al aire sin importarle las personas que habían a su alrededor, hasta que una voz bastante familiar se abrió paso entre las maldiciones que soltaba.

-Incluso siendo ya tan tarde y se te encuentra maldiciendo...Vaya que eres molesto –Rodó los ojos mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona, suspirando para después cambiar su expresión a una aburrida, como la que siempre acostumbraba poner -Si lo que quieres es una cerveza, ve a comprarla a una tienda cualquiera, dudo que te pongan peros...ahora eres mayor de edad ¿no, MI~SA~KI?

-Cierra la boca ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estarme acosando? -Habló con tono burlón, sonriendo de lado-Ve con los estúpidos azules y deja de joderme... –Escupió hastiado mientras lo apartaba del camino para continuar con su andar, dándole la espalda.

-Tch... -Chasqueó la lengua, caminando detrás de él-...Hoy tengo el día libre y no hay algo más divertido que venir a molestarte -Mostró esa expresión tan suya, aquella que sólo utilizaba cuando se trataba de su querido "amigo"-Pero parece que mi pequeño virginal Misaki no está de humor para eso ~

-Nunca estoy de humor cuando se trata de ti ¿Que te hace pensar que me agradan tus repugnantes juegos? -Decía esto mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Ah~ -Soltó aquello en forma de suspiro, caminando a la par del chico mientras torcía los labios en una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

-U-uh…. -Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al mismo tiempo que mostraba una mueca de desagrado al ver esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿En verdad te desagradan mis "repugnantes" juegos? –Cambió su sonrisa a una un tanto seductora, escrutando con la mirada la figura de su ex amigo- te hare gemir lo contrario -Habló en un tono engreído, mientras tomaba desprevenido al rojo y lo adentraba junto con él a un callejón.

-Pero que demo...!? ¡Maldito mono! –Vocifero mientras intentaba zafar su muñeca del agarre del contrario, sin lograrlo.

-Shh ~ -Le calló mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, apegándolo a él- No quieres armar un escándalo ¿o sí? -Acercó su rostro al del contrario, mirándolo directamente a los ojos -Si de eso se trata...armémoslo en grande entonces -Habló pausado y seductor, mientras juguetonamente pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios.

-¡S-suéltame! -Bajo la mirada, ocultando su rostro teñido de rojo -¡Tú! ¡Estúpido! -Comenzó a forcejear para que le soltara, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del más alto, intentando crear algo de distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

-Ahh ~ -Ejerció más fuerza en su agarre, terminando por pegar al joven contra la pared, juntando su frente con la de este -Shh~ -Tomó su cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomaba su rostro -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te gusta todo esto? -Ladeó su rostro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su acompañante con su pulgar.

-N-no me gusta…-Desvió su mirada, mientras su sonrojo se hacía más notorio, al igual que sus nervios.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? Tus reacciones dan a entender los contrario -Decía mientras se pegaba más y más al castaño -Por lo menos admite que te gusta la persona que "juega" contigo -Pasó su pulgar con encima de los labios del rojo, acariciando, siendo gentil.

-N-no...Tampoco me gustas tú...-Trato de ser directo, hablar con seguridad, pero sus PUTOS nervios mandaban todo a la mierda.

-Está bien, supongamos que te creo...-Se separó de él por unos segundos -Ahora quiero saber la respuesta de tu cuerpo -Se quitó los lentes y los guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura, mirándolo intensamente.

-T-tch...-Él...él...Saru se había quitado los lentes...ahora sí que estaba jodido.

Nunca, NUNCA logro sostenerle la mirada al azul, mucho menos sin lentes; muchos dirán que es estúpido, pero le era realmente difícil mirarlo a los ojos, actualmente podía hacerlo si este tenía los lentes puestos, pero ahora que se los había quitado había quedado desarmado, más que jodido, cabe decir.

-Has quedado mudo -Habló con un tono cargado de burla mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas -¿Que ha pasado? Hace unos momentos estabas empeñado en negármelo todo y ahora simplemente no hablas -Cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras soltaba un suspiro, estando divertido por el comportamiento del castaño -¿Y bien? -Volvió a abrir los ojos, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Misaki.

-... -¡Maldita sea! Como lo odiaba, estaba más que consiente de su miedo, mono desgraciado. En verdad, odiaba que supiera tan bien como intimidarlo, lo odiaba.

Intento hablar, pero le era difícil hacerlo si no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Saruhiko ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Saru sabía perfectamente bien que siempre le habían gustado sus ojos, el maldito lo sabía y odiaba admitir que le encantaban, sí, nunca lo va a poder negar, porque los ojos de Saruhiko siempre reflejaban sus emociones y para él era un punto a su favor; Nunca supo de qué forma leerlo, lo único que podía leer de él era eso, sus ojos, le gustaban por eso, pero también había otra razón: su color; siempre creyó que sus ojos eran azules porque estos estaban llenos de lágrimas que Saruhiko nunca quiso derramar, por eso se le hacían tan hermosos, porque creía que dentro de ellos había una mar inexplorado, sí, inexplorado porque nunca quiso investigar más a fondo, tenía sus razones.

-Ah -Soltó un suspiro cargado de melancolía y frustración, en verdad quería hablar, no porque realmente quisiera darle una respuesta afirmativa al azul, no, quería hablar porque quería quitarse de encima esa mirada tan profunda, no quería ahogarse en ese mar que estaba enfrascado en el doloroso pasado que pertenecía a su ex-amigo -Saruhiko...

-Oh, vaya, por fin hablas, en que estabas pensando ¿eh? -Ladeó levemente la cabeza, fingiendo algo de curiosidad por saber en qué tanto pensaba el chico, bueno, no estaba fingiendo, no del todo.

-No me gustas tú...-Habló nervioso mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños.

-….-Colocó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Misaki, esperando ansioso lo que este iba a decir, sintiendo como la curiosidad incrementaba.

-Me gustan tus ojos... –Respondió de golpe con tono vacilante mientras abría los ojos para encarar nuevamente al contrario.

-¿Uh?... -Enarcó una de sus cejas, sonriendo burlón- ¿Qué? -Dijo incrédulo, pero aun con la voz cargada de diversión.

-E-eso...me gustan tus ojos y lo sabes -Miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado, zapateando repetidas veces por la vergüenza que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

-Sí, lo sé y nunca comprendí porque... -Decía desinteresado, rodando los ojos mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, volviendo a su tan típica expresión estoica.

-Eso también me gusta...que no lo sepas –Víctima de la tentación y de la nostalgia que sentía por querer revivir uno de los tantos momentos que anteriormente había compartido con el uniformado, se puso de puntitas y beso la frente contraria, como esos besos que solían darse a modo de un juego inocente que hacían con afán de molestarse -Bien, r-respondí a tu pregunta...m-me tengo que ir...

-No -Se apresuró a decir antes de que el otro huyera, no podía permitir que este simplemente se fuera después de hacer aquello que resultaba tan impropio de él, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacía el, abrazándolo con cierta fuerza -Una cerveza...

-¿Eh? –Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, mirando confundido al de anteojos.

-… -Gruñó molesto mientras tomaba algo de distancia, mirando entre molesto y fastidiado al mayor -¿Querías una cerveza, no?

-S-si ¿pero qué tiene que ver? –Le interrogó con la mirada, intentando buscar respuestas en la expresión del classmen azul.

-Vamos a mi casa, tengo muchas, pero a mí no me gustan del todo así que puedes tomar las que quieras, no me importa -Sonrió de lado, hablando engreído mientras soltaba al chico el cual mantenía una muy graciosa cara de póker, dejando la boca abierta mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

-Ehm...preferiría comprarlas -Habló desconfiado después de salir de su ensimismamiento ¿Ahora qué le pasa a este idiota?...Maldito bipolar.

-Sólo cállate y vámonos de aquí... –Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta del chico, le tomó de la muñeca como anteriormente había hecho para adentrarlo a ese callejón, obligándolo a caminar.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Haciendo uso de sus talones se frenó y tiró de su muñeca para que el otro de igual forma se detuviera.

-Maldita sea ¿Ahora qué? –Le volteo a ver, entrecerrando levemente los ojos pues no lograba visualizar bien al mayor al no llevar puestas sus gafas, le veía borroso.

-P-ponte los lentes...se supone que no puedes ver muy bien sin ellos... –Se apresuró a decir al haber notado como intentaba enfocar su mirada. En otra situación se hubiera partido de la risa.

-Ah –Le miró incrédulo por su ocurrencia, volteando hacia otro lado mientras rodaba los ojos y suspiraba.

-... -Misaki reprimió una sonrisa, le divertía ver ese gesto en Saruhiko, claro, cuando no están en una situación en la que él está contra la pared.

-¿Qué más da? Después de todo a ti te gusta más así ¿no? -Reanudó su caminata, aun tomándolo de la muñeca y llevando nuevamente la mirada hacia el frente.

-S-sí, pero... ¡No! ¡Espera! ...¡N-no me gustan tus ojos! –Se autocorrigió mientras sus mejillas volvían a adoptar un color granate.

-Hmf… -Soltó divertido, pero sin ninguna pisca de sarcasmo o burla, sino como si realmente le hubiera parecido gracioso -Eres muy malo mintiendo, Yata…

-Pero que demo...!? ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! -Soltó feliz, olvidando por un momento que era llevado "por la fuerza" –Espera ¿Acabas de sonreír? –Preguntó incrédulo al notar ese pequeño detalle que aunque no fuese la primera vez que lo presenciaba le resultaba extraño porque, bueno, después de la traición había dado por hecho que el menor ya no podía sonreír de manera honesta, sino de esa manera tan extraña y perturbadora que solía hacer cada que peleaban.

-No seas idiota...-Detuvo su andar al escuchar lo dicho, negando levemente con la cabeza para después reanudar su acelerado paso –Y tu nombre es Misaki no Yata ¿Entiendes, Mi~sa~ki? -Canturreó mientras mostraba esa horrible sonrisa que hacía que al Skater se le revolviera el estómago.

-Argh, como odio esa sonrisa tuya –Torció la boca con cierto disgusto, frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía el ritmo contrario, ya sin oponerse -Pareces un maldito pervertido.

-En eso tienes razón, soy un pervertido, pero sólo contigo –No negó aquello, aún caminando mientras le miraba por encima de su hombro con deseo fingido.

-¡Asqueroso! –Alzó la voz, sacando la lengua como si el haber escuchado eso hubiese sido lo mismo a probar algo de muy mal sabor.

-... –Ignoró el insulto y regresó su mirada hacia el frente, sacando aire por la nariz, divertido.

-Idio... –Acaso ¿Los ojos de Saruhiko brillaron? ¡Joder!

-Ya llegamos... –Anunció, deteniéndose de repente y provocando con esto que el otro chocara contra su espalda, soltando una queja mientras se separaba y sobaba su nariz.

-Que...!? ¡¿Tan rápido?! –Dijo algo alarmado, regresando a la realidad al encontrarse ya frente a las escaleras que conducían al hogar de aquel que llamaba traidor. Ahora que caía en cuenta de eso, ese hecho no podía considerarse como bueno.

-Eso te pasa por no prestar atención –Soltó un suspiro cansado, pudiendo leer a la perfección lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la cabeza del castaño –En fin, subamos –Le indicó, apuntando las escaleras las cuales llevan hacia su departamento, invitándolo a que fuera el primero en subir.

-... –Este por su parte miró inseguro y desconfiado las escaleras, viéndolas en su imaginación como la entrada al mismísimo infierno, y a pesar de ver en ese momento al azul con cola y cuernos de demonio- Esta bien… -Terminó por aceptar, subiendo así el primer escalón que conducía al piso en el que estaba el departamento de su antiguo amigo.


	2. Unos cigarros

Unos cigarros

-¿Y bien? ¿Pretendes quedarte ahí afuera? ¿O preferirías entrar? –Rodó los ojos, mirando la figura temblorosa de su acompañante.

-¿Cómo sé que no me harás nada extraño una vez entre? –Habló con voz temblorosa mientras lo miraba dudoso, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

-No pienso hacerte nada –Aseguró al castaño mientras fingía una dulce sonrisa para brindarle algo de seguridad.

-Uhm... –Aturdido por la expresión de Saruhiko, entró al departamento con el rostro teñido de rojo.

-Siempre tan ingenuo… -Bajó el rostro, sonriendo de lado mientras se dirigía a la sala y dejaba su abrigo en uno de los brazos del sillón grande, no sin antes sacar sus lentes de este y volver a ponérselos.

-Hmp... –Bufó en silencio ante el comentario del alto, mientras lo seguía a la sala.

Se detuvo por unos momentos a observar la sala; tres sillones de piel, uno grande y dos pequeños individuales, delante del sillón grande había una televisión de pantalla plana, no muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, un tamaño perfecto, también había un pequeño frigobar situado al lado izquierdo de la televisión, y para terminar una pequeña mesa de centro de madera sin ningún objeto que la adornase...más que el control de la televisión y un pequeño cenicero.

A pesar de no tener tantas cosas (más que lo esencial), tenía un aspecto de lo más elegante, sencillo, pero muy atractivo.

-¿Qué tanto miras? -Habló pedante mirándolo de reojo, mientras rebuscaba en el frigobar que estaba situado al lado del televisor.

-Nada. Tu sala parece de mujeriego –Soltó sin siquiera meditarlo, arrepintiéndose después al notar como el de los lentes lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-….. –Continuó mirándolo fijamente, notando como Misaki comenzaba a tensarse.

-Puff… -Soltó una pequeña risa, parecida a la que daría un padre a su hijo cuando este dice algo inapropiado pero gracioso –…. Lo sé –Tomó una lata de cerveza junto con una botella de agua del frigobar, arrojándole la lata a Misaki –Pero también sé que a pesar de eso…te gusta –Dijo burlón mientras daba un sorbo a su agua embotellada.

-Tch… cállate –Tomó la lata molesto, para después abrirla y darle un largo sorbo.

-Vaya, primer sorbo y sigues en pie, felicidades –Dejó su botella en la mesa de centro, remplazándola por el control remoto para así encender el televisor.

-Ni que fuera un niño… -Dice molesto aun manteniendo la lata en sus labios.

-Puede que ahora seas un "adulto"… -Hizo una pausa mientras conecta su PDA a la pantalla –pero sigues siendo un niño tanto en actitud como en aspecto -Volteó a mirarlo sonriendo de lado, al mismo tiempo que daba inicio a una lista de reproducción de música por medio de su PDA.

-¿No puedes callarte por un momento?

-…. –Sonriente niega con la cabeza, mientras sus labios siguen la letra de la canción.

-Jodete.

-…. –Con un leve gesto con su mano agradeció mientras tomaba su abrigo y sacaba de una de las bolsas un paquete de tabaco.

-Vaya, aun fumas, felicidades –Habló con tono seco, sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales, quitándose su gorro y dejándolo a un lado.

-¿Te molesta? –Dijo con fingida preocupación mientras tomaba un cigarro de la cajetilla, encendiéndolo y dando una larga calada.

-Ahórrate tu sarcasmo –Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, dándole un último sorbo a su cerveza para después dejarla en la mesita de madera.

-... –Sonrió de lado reprimiendo una risa, mientras expulsaba el humo de tabaco, siguiendo la lírica de la canción.

-Hmp... –ESTUPIDO MONO, prefirió quedarse callado.

Se reservó sus comentarios y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, relajándose inconscientemente, dejando que la música lo envolviera ¿Desde cuándo a Saru le gustaba este tipo de música? Bueno... no es como si le importara, pero debía de admitir que no escuchaba nada mal.

Saruhiko observó detenidamente al castaño por unos instantes, aspirando un poco más de nicotina; la canción había terminado al igual que su cigarro, siendo reemplazada por otra -Hey –Lo llamó, tomando ahora un nuevo cigarro.

-Dime –Contestó sin más, estaba ocupado escuchando ahora la nueva canción.

-¿Quieres un cigarro? –Tomó la cajetilla y se la arrojo seguida después del encendedor.

-Sí –Atrapó la cajetilla y el encendedor, encendió su cigarro, dio una calada y después dejo salir el humo, sin quitar el cigarro de su boca.

-(Que actitud tan rara, me encanta) –Pensó entrecerrando los ojos, descansando su cigarro en la mano derecha; el castaño estaba más que fascinado con la música que había puesto, estaba tan tranquilo, se veía demasiado atractivo con esa expresión tan serena en su rostro, el cabello un poco alborotado. No llevaba la misma ropa de siempre y en cambio llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera blanca con cuello en v, encima de esta una sudadera negra desabrochada y unos converse negros.

-(Que bien se siente...) –Cerró sus ojos por un momento, dio una larga calada al cigarro y sacó el humo por la nariz; abrió un poco los ojos, tomó el cigarro y lo dejó descansar en sus dedos. Se sentía tan bien, tan relajado, olvido por completo la situación actual en la que estaba con Saruhiko. -(Se supone que es mi enemigo. Debería irme, pero...)

…..

Simplemente no podía, todo estaba tan perfecto, el silencio de los dos siendo acompañado de la música, el olor a tabaco inundando la sala, era como revivir esos pequeños momentos que debes en cuando compartía con Saruhiko, cuando vivían juntos.

Recordó cuando comenzaron a fumar, mera curiosidad. No siempre fumaban y cuando lo hacían simplemente se sentaban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, extrañaba eso y ahora que lo estaba volviendo a vivir no lo dejaría ir.

\- Ahh ~ -Soltó con pesadez un suspiro, mientras se sentaba en el sillón grande, cruzando las piernas –Misaki... –Lo llamó para sacarlo de su estupor mientras se quitaba el chaleco del uniforme y desabotonaba uno de los botones de su camisa.

-¿Qué? –Volteó a mirarlo, encontrándose así con una imagen que hizo que tragara en seco.

La canción cambio y he ahí, Saruhiko con la camisa demasiado desabotonada para su gusto, su brazo izquierdo reposando en sus piernas con el cigarro en mano y su brazo derecho apoyado por arriba del respaldo del sillón...con la cabeza recargada en este.

-Ven aquí –Dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro acompañado de humo gris.

-Está bien –Dijo sin más, sin pensar pues estaba de más hacerlo en una situación así, o al menos así lo veía él.

-(Tan lindo...) –Sonrío de lado, observando como el castaño se acercaba sin siquiera titubear.

-Ahh –Se dejó caer en el sillón, sentándose a unos pocos centímetros lejos de Saruhiko - y...¿Ahora?

-Qué te parece si...- Se acercó demasiado a Misaki, tomándolo por el mentón, acercando sus labios a los contrarios.

-No –Le escupió el humo del cigarro en la cara, riendo después de ello.

-Así que se trata de eso, ¿eh? - Sonriendo malicioso, lo tumbó en el sillón, posicionándose encima de él.

-Saruhiko….- Lo mira sonrojado y sorprendido a la vez, para después darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de este –Ni-se-te-ocurra... –Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Saruhiko, intentando apartarlo.

-¿Qué me harás si tengo el atrevimiento? -Lo retó con una pisca de burla en su voz.

-Ni te lo imaginas –Hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza repetidas veces, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Algo me dice que valdrá la pena- Ensanchó su sonrisa, colocando sus manos a cada uno de los costados del cuerpo de Misaki –¿Estás listo?

-Hijo de puta –Inevitablemente sonrió un poco, reprimiendo sus ganas de reír.

-Gracias –Mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Misaki.

-¡N-no, no, NOOO! –Comenzó a retorcerse debajo de Saruhiko, intentando escapar, sin poder evitar reír como acto reflejo ante esos toques.

-... –Sonrío de lado, mirándolo embelesado al escucharlo reír –Sigues siendo demasiado sensible por aquí, ¿no? –Pregunto burlón pero sin ninguna intención mala, como un simple comentario que le haría un chico de 16 años a un amigo.

-¡T-tú! ¡Idiota! –Insultaba entre risas, mientras pataleaba e intentaba apartarlo, claro, en vano.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Es demasiado para ti? –Preguntó burlón mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados del cuerpo del castaño, como si acariciara a un gato.

-T-tú... ¡m-maldito! –Hablaba entrecortado, apretando los labios para no dejar salir ninguna risa.

La situación quedaba rara acompañada de esa canción tan tranquila, eso era raro pero divertido, debía admitirlo aunque le costará.

-Misaki… -Pronunció mientras lo miraba enternecido.

-¿Qué…sucede? –Preguntó confundido, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada en especial… -Puso su mano derecha en la mejilla del castaño, acariciando con su pulgar.

-U-uhm….-Volteó hacía otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Hmp…-Sonrió de lado mientras se apartaba del castaño.

-¡O-Oye! –Lo atrajo de nuevo a él, abrazando por el cuello con sus brazos, al igual que sus piernas se enredaban en la cadera del ojiazul –No hagas ese tipo de cosas y después te apartes como si nada –Dijo eso como si reprendiera al azul por sus acciones, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Saruhiko mostró un rostro confundido, que después fue reemplazado por una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos prendidos en deseo, el rojo le devolvió la mirada.

Sus rostros comenzaron acercarse el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo que una nueva canción se abría pasó ante aquella situación.


End file.
